Ugly
by Panda Doru The Geek God
Summary: It's very hard knowing you're different. It's even harder when cruel people make sure you know you are. Yaoi? Sory of... in a way...-cough- Song Fic.


I did this story for the shrine I'm in. Yes, I am I strong Hikarist... which I need to mention in my profile. I'll probably end up putting the site of it up soon. It's not long... but I was once told "Quality, not quantity!" Thanks Bazu! I'm only putting this up because I have a thing about speaking out against homophobia. So I semi-proudly present:

****

Ugly

- - -

__

I will never bother you

Bakura Ryou sat on the bus hoping he could just get home in peace. Of course as soon as another boy with short blonde hair popped his head over the seat he knew it wasn't going to happen. "You're bi right?" The boy asked.

I will never promise to

Ryou didn't even know the boy's name, but every time the blonde showed his face he _had_ to ask the question. _You're bi right?_ Ryou used to say it simply. Yes, he was and it didn't scare him as much as it used to. He was more afraid to keep it in. But, now, he had people like this blonde asking him all the time. In front of people he only knew through rumors and passing in the halls of the school.

__

I will never follow you

"You're bi right?" The boy repeated. Ryou just lowered his head and ignored it, knowing there was laughing, knowing that behind that boy everyone was loving the taunting the blonde was giving him. "Hey, c'mon, just tell me."

__

Never speak a word again  
I will crawl away for good

"I've said it over and over, I am." Ryou whispered looking into the boy's eyes. "I am, get over it, the real world if filled with people you don't like."

__

I will move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this

"So you _do_ like the cock?" The boy grinned sadistically. "Well?" Laughter could be heard from the posse behind him. Some words were spoken in private, but Ryou wasn't dumb, he wasn't deaf either. He heard every word. How ironic it was that when people were talking about him, he knew every word that happened to come out of their mouths.

__

I always knew it would come to this  
Things have never been so swell  
I have never felt this well

The snowy hair boy cringed. He hated when people said that. It made him sound crud, like a slut, and wrong. "No." He finally said. "I've been lying to you." Though he was sure they took it as a sarcastic comment he didn't mean it that way. Lying was not of Bakura Ryou, but twisted people like the one looking down to him would make any sane man twist too. He wanted them to stop. He wanted them to leave him alone. It was things like this that inwardly drove him mad.

_Paaaaaaaain...._

Paaaaaaaain....

Paaaaaaaain....

You know you're right...

You know you're right

You know you're right

He was too gentle of person. He hated fighting, but sometimes... sometimes he hated _how_ he hated fighting. Sometimes he just really wanted to hurt one of them. He could never do it, even if he tried, he just wanted to so bad. To make them feel how he felt for once. To just take out his pain on the boy that had to ask him if he was bisexual when he knew the answer. EVERYONE KNEW THE DAMN ANSWER!

__

I'm so warm and calm inside  
I no longer have to hide  
Let's talk about someone else

He wish he could him that blonde boy just once. That's all he ever needed.

That's what really drove him mad. Not being able to. Knowing he couldn't do it. Knowing everything he hated was himself, Bakura Ryou. That they didn't know that. That they didn't know his inward battles with his dark side.

__

Steaming soup against her mouth  
Nothing really bothers her  
She just wants to love herself

How he had to remind himself he just _had_ to live to see what happens tomorrow, just to make sure that it was worth the trip. How he had to tell off his dark side.

__

I will move away from here

You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this

I always knew it'd come to this

And if tomorrow didn't go well... maybe the day after that. He just wish he could once he could go home with an ounce of peace left from the day he just endured.

_  
  
Things have never been so swell  
I have never felt this well_

Paaaaaaaain....

Paaaaaaaain....

Paaaaaaaain....

Paaaaaaaain....

Paaaaaaaain....

You know you're right...

You know you're right

You know you're right

- - -

What cha think? REVIEW ALL YOU LOVELY, LOVELY PEOPLE!


End file.
